


In The NIGHT

by IndiannaJones5



Category: quotesnshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26880424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IndiannaJones5/pseuds/IndiannaJones5
Collections: quotesnstuff





	In The NIGHT

_THINGS WERE DIFFERENT AT **NIGHT**._

_THE SHADOWS WERE **DARKER**._

_THE SOUNDS WERE **LOUDER**._

**_THE NOTHINGNESS, WAS A BOTTOMLESS PIT._ **

_THE COLDNESS OF IT, **SEEPING IN**._

_AN **EMPTY BED** , WITH NO PAST MEMORY OF BODILY-WARMTH._

**_THINGS WERE ALWAYS MORE DANGEROUS IN THE DARK._ **


End file.
